A Night Time Confession
by ChildLikeProblems
Summary: After the loss of his arm, Eustass Kid spends his night with his lover Trafalgar Law. In the spur of the moment, Law confesses to something he'd never told anyone, not even his crew.


**A Night Time Confession**

**A/n - Okay, I was bored one night and written this. It doesn't really have a story but it is just KidxLaw. **

* * *

"Did it hurt?" A question. It was small, quiet, like it was not meant to cause any offence. Just curiosity. Kid had a choice to answer it or not. Either way Law wouldn't be offended. The metal arm buried memory of defeat. They were just as painful as they were victorious. He'd gained an advantage with a metal arm. It was a defense One less body part to be a distraction. One less body part to be touched. To feel pain. When he lost his arm, he was told by his crew that it was a achievement. A battle wound. To show he had a past. Another reason why people should fear him. Because he had been in battles.

The palm of Law's hand traced over each metal piece. The coldness feeling strange on his hand. The doctor knew Kid couldn't feel it. That he didn't know how tender he was going, as if it was breakable. Like glass. Law felt something strange. It wasn't pity. How could he feel pity for such a strong willed man. A man who lost his arm and still wears the insanely happy grin. Maybe it was envy. Jealous at the fact Kid had beaten a obstacle. Gotten over it. Not let the fact keep him from living his life.

They sat on Kid's ship deck alone - everyone else had retired to bed. With a few drinks for company both rival captain were left to entertain themselves. Kid eyes closely watched Law's, the eyelashes flutter every time his hand touch him. His human hand raised and cupped the man's face. Law tensed and looked at him confused. "No." Kid answered and diverted the conversation by playfully stealing Law's hat. "It's such a shame. You look better without your hat."

Rolling his eyes, Law went to grab his hat but was unfortunate at getting it back, "Hey!" Kid raised it above his head so Law had to climb over him to get it. And when he did, Law pressed his full weight on Kid's. Tumbling them back to lay flat on the deck. Law laying on Kid. Hearts beating slowly and lined. They shared a laugh and Kid let go of the hat and openly spoke. "My mother told me something on the first day I begun my voyage for the One Piece. She told me, _'There is always a tomorrow. Another day. There is always going to be another way. But now, right now, is what really matters. So make it happen.'_ I never understood what she meant. I thought she'd been on the drink. But now, I think I know. Why live life just to waste it away? Life's to short for me to worry about a lost arm."

Those words lit up something in Law's head. He shuffled off Kid and rested besides the man, his hat still in his hand. Laying side by side, they watched the night sky, the stars dotted around like firefly's. A breath of cold air just mindlessly passing. Maybe he was caught up in this heart felt moment, but Law admitted something he never said to anyone. Not even his own crew. Something he'd kept in ever since meeting the fiery redhead. "Kid?" He asked, his voice restful. Kid crooked his head to Law and the doctor gulped and finished himself, "When I first met you, I was jealous. You were a young captain. Bloodthirsty. Full of passion. You yearned-for the One Piece and had the soul purpose of fulfilling that goal. Compared to your will and determination...My ambition felt out of reach."

"Trafalgar?-"

"I must thank you. You've shown me the errors of my way. I wasn't prepared, and now I am." Law chuckled in achievement and grinned brightly. Kid eyes widened at this, the sight of Law smiling – actually being happy. "Now I'm excited to be Pirate King."

"You wish! I'm going to be Pirate King." Kid roared in a playful anger, Law just continued to laugh. "Don't laugh at me! Oh that's it – payback!" Pinning Law down on the deck, the man continued to laugh. Kid begun to tickle Law, making the doctor to burst out in another fit of laughter.

"No Kid, stop!" Law laughed, shuffling around under Kid's hands. The metal one was more gentle and careful than the human one. Law took notice of this sharply. And when Kid stopped with his freaky grin plastered on his face.

Wiping the grin of his lovers face, Law lifted up and caught the redhead in a sudden kiss. His lips brushed over Kid's for a moment or two before tugging the redhead's lower painted lip. Bringing his hands up, Law tangled them within the red flames, also deepening the kiss as he did so. Kid soon joined in, his tongue smoothly running over Law's upper lip and tickling the man some more. Law gasped and let the tongue in. As soon a the tongue entered Law's mouth in a smooth, gentle pace, Law closed his eyes and relaxed his body back on the deck as Kid pressed his down. Making sure not to put his full weight on the skinnier man. Their tongues battled together like pirates. Ironic but true. Kid human hand stoked against Law's side, not trying to appear to needy but giving the man more than just a kiss. The metal arm was different and stayed bent for balance.

Although they wanted to carry on with the pleasurable tongue play, Law broke away to breath. He panted and opened his eyes and kept contact with his lover. When he felt Kid was still running his human hand over his body, Law saw how the metal arm barely touched him. This cause him to frown, "Your holding back?"

Kid eyes narrowed. So Law had noticed. "I'm not used to it yet." He raised the human arm up to Law's head as well. Now they castled around Law's head. The moonlight casting a shadow over Kid's pale complexion. They didn't speak for a moment and listened to the enchanting sounds of waves kissing the sides of the ships.

"_Liar_." Law whispered softly into Kid's lips.

"I'm serious. It's weird. Dull and numb. I can barely feel the fingers moving." Kid defended himself. Moving the metal panels that were fingers barely. Law eyes wandered to the side of his head where the hand was and letting go of Kid's head, he touched the metal arm and sighed. The coldness feeling weird compared to the warmth of Kid's body. Trying to change the subject again, "Lets just say I'm strange and leave it at that." He said fed up.

"Red hair. No eyebrows. Pointy bust nose. Purple lipstick. Black nail vanish. Sick pale skin. Awful clothes taste. I wouldn't call you strange." Law smirked as Kid face dropped.

"Now what would you call me?"

"Unique."

* * *

**A/n - I have to add, I like Kid's clothes. XD Hope you enjoyed the bear fluff I created.**

**Thanks for ready :)x**


End file.
